Cyborg's birthday
by Barracade
Summary: Hey guys today is my birthday, and what better way to celebrate than with a birthday fiction?... Ok, cake and icecream would be good too. So it's Cyborg's birthday and he feels forgotten, but was he really?


Hi everyone today is my birthday and what better way to celebrate than with a birthday fiction?... Well, cake and ice-cream is good too. :P So It's Cyborg's birthday, he's never told anyone when his birthday is but he still feels like people forgot and he's being left out. But did they really forget him? So I hope you enjoy it.

…..

Cyborg sat in his room staring at his computer. He typed away at it and frowned to himself. He was browsing through pictures and sighed as he saw one of a kid blowing out candles and kids surrounded him and a man and woman, presumably his parents, standing behind him. "I miss you guys" he said to the picture. He closed down the computer and sighed. He looked at the door and stepped out into the hall. He walked towards the common room, he was hungry. He walked into the common room, it was empty. He walked to the adjoining kitchen and the lights were off. There was a slight burning smell which meant that Starfire was cooking earlier and he guessed that Robin took her somewhere else. He sighed and turned on the light and noticed a note on the fridge.

It said: "Hey Cy, I took Starfire to the mall. Please make sure that Beastboy doesn't clean my outfit with Starfire's again. Uh, you're in charge. ~Robin.

Cyborg started laughing as he remembered Beastboy's prank on Robin. He needed to order new outfits as all of his were now pink. Starfire had a field day. He opened the fridge and pulled out some cold waffles from yesterday and some bacon. He put the bacon on the hot frying pan lying on the stove, then put the waffles on a plate and microwaved them. Soon the room was filled with the tantalizing scent of bacon and waffles.

Cyborg pulled out some syrup and took the waffles out of the microwave, soon thereafter he put the bacon on his plate next to the waffles. He soon had a syrupy stack of waffley goodness. He scarfed down his very unhealthy breakfast and licked his fingers. Soon he heard the doors open and Beastboy slipped through the door. Cyborg sprang to his feet and walked over to the green boy excitedly. "Hey BB, want to play the latest game of Titan fighterz 7?" he asked. (Come on now, you know that there has to be some fan games made after the titans, roll with it!)

Beastboy shook his head, "sorry Cy, but I have to get stuff from the store. Maybe later" he said as he picked up a breakfast bar and walked out the door. Cyborg sighed and walked over to the gamestation. He played the game not having as much fun alone today. Now he never told anyone about his birthday but he still felt forgotten. Beastboy had to know, he memorized the other titans birthday's that time that he hacked into the titans mainframe. Well he remembered Starfire's birthday. Maybe he forgot about him? Cyborg shook his head, thinking like that wouldn't help his cause. He turned back to the game and he sat there for quite a few hours.

…..

Beastboy pulled out his communicator "hey guys I got everything are you all ready?" he said. "Yeah Beastboy we're ready" Robin said and in the background there you could see that they were at a mall and Starfire was talking to some little girls. "So phase 2 is now in action Titans Go!" Robin yelled and everyone hung up and sprang to action.

Raven walked into the common room and walked up to Cyborg. She stood there for a minute and stayed silent. Cyborg beat the level and Raven cleared her throat. "Uh Cyborg" she began. "Can you help me with this project I'm working on" she said and Cyborg noticed the bag clutched in her hand. "Sure what is it" he asked. In truth is was a weapon that Robin was developing but he gave it to Raven in hopes that she would distract him, after all, they did work on the T-car together for hours. "It's a weapon I'm developing, if it works it should help out the team in delivering non-lethal attacks to enemies that our powers would damage" she said.

Cyborg was sold on the idea, and at least he would get to spend time with his friend. He nodded and turned his game off and followed Raven to the garage. Not soon after the other three titans burst into the room armed to the teeth in streamers, balloons, confetti, and food ingredients. "I'll make the cake, Starfire and Beastboy, you decorate the place, any questions?" Robin asked. There were none and they soon all got to work. Within hours there was a colorful room with a table laden with food and delicious delicacies, although Starfire's favorites were all on the side far away from everything else. Robin just finished the cake and placed it on a platter in the center of the table. Soon they were all waiting with the lights off and they listened intently.

They soon heard heavy footsteps coming their way. "Man I'm hungry, but at least we finished the weapon" boomed the voice of Cyborg. "Yeah what are you hungry for Cyborg" Raven asked and everyone could hear her chuckle slightly. "What's so funny" Cyborg asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing" Raven said rather unconvincingly. Cyborg gave her a long look and then stepped through the doors of the common room. The lights immediately powered on and all of the titans burst forth and screamed happily "Happy birthday" Cyborg made a girlish-err I mean a manly squeak as he jumped and fell to the ground. Everyone laughed including Cyborg. "Man I thought you all forgot" Cyborg said as he laughed at Beastboy. "We would never forget" Beastboy said with an over exaggerated pose.

And as the crew pulled Cyborg away he thought of his last real birthday party. He had tons of friends and he still had a family. He looked to his friends and realized that he had always had a family. And that was more than he could ever ask for.

"Make a wish" Beastboy yelled as Cyborg blew out the candles.

Cyborg smiled and thought to himself as he looked at his grinning comrades.

I wish that we'll be friends, a family. Forever.

…..

AWWWWW! How cute! 3 The end! Thanks for reading and yay! And yes I do know that there is always a cute underlining family thing to all of my one-shots. I like happy endings. Sad endings make me…. Sad, some of the goods ones I never finished because they made me cry. But I do believe that they all think of each other as a family.

READ ON! :D

~Barracade


End file.
